Courtship
by Everhardt
Summary: Cinder tries to court Glynda. Glynder One-Shot


**Courtship**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

"Emerald!"

The sharp tone immediately made Emerald straighten up and turn around to face the approaching woman. "Yes, Cinder?"

The elder woman came to a stop in front of her and crossed her arms. "I need some advice!"

"A-advice? From me?"

"Yes! Lately I've been having... stirrings."

"Stirrings?"

"Yes! Whenever I'm talking to a certain... person."

 _Oh._ "Are you saying that...?"

"I'm saying you should listen first, and talk later! Now as I said, I'm having stirrings. I want to spend more time with this person, be around them. When I'm not, I can't stop thinking about them. I want to be with them. How do I do that?"

There was a pause before Emerald answered. "Are you asking me how to court someone?"

Cinder sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I guess you could call it that. Well?"

"Uh, well, I never actually, uh...well, normally, people try simple gestures to get their...special others attention. Like, I don't know, giving them a gift?"

"A gift." Cinder ran her fingers across her chin in a thoughtful gesture. "Interesting. Thank you, Emerald. I appreciate your advice. That will be all." With that, she walked off, leaving a completely bewildered Emerald behind.

(**)

"Glynda!" Glynda Goodwitch turned around to see Cinder approaching, a large box in her hand. She stopped and reached the box out towards her. "Here!"

After looking at the box for a moment, Glynda took it. It was heavy. "What is it?"

"Look for yourself."

Slightly annoyed, Glynda complied. Opening the box, the first thing she saw were black vapors arising. Once they had mostly dissipated, she saw the box's actual content. An Ursa head. After staring at it for a few moments, she looked up at Cinder and quirked her eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"That Ursa Major has been running rampant in the woods outside of Vale for quite some time now!" Cinder explained.

"...I see. And you expect a reward?"

"No! ...Yes? I... This... didn't go as I expected."

"What do you mean?"

"I... never mind!" Cinder grabbed the box from Glynda's hands. "Just forget this happened!" With that, she stormed off, leaving behind a confused and slightly irritated Glynda.

(**)

"You gave her an Ursa head?!" Emerald could not believe what she was hearing. "What are you? A savage?"

"You said 'give her a gift'," Cinder replied matter of factly.

"Yes, something like flowers, chocolates, a damn necklace. Not a bloody Ursa head!"

"I gave her a trophy as proof of my strength as a warrior and a symbol of respect towards her."

Emerald facepalmed. "I don't understand, Cinder. You're usually so elegant and charming. How can such a barbaric gesture be your first instinct?"

"It doesn't matter. It didn't work. What should I do now?"

"I don't..." Emerald sighed. "Do you like her?"

"Of course, I do! She is beautiful, smart and strong. I still remember how we first met. The way she fought, her graceful movements... It was mesmerizing. She is an incredible woman and I would give anything just to spend a single night with her."

"Well, maybe you should just talk to her then. Ask her out."

"Just like that?"

Emerald shrugged. "I'm no expert on the subject, Cinder. Sometimes it's just trial and error."

Cinder nodded. "Alright, then. Guess I'll just try again."

(**)

"Glynda?"

Glynda sighed. "Yes, Cinder? What is it now?"

"I...wanted to ask you something."

Glynda fixated her, green staring into amber. "Go on."

"I..." She was fidgeting. She felt nervous. _Get a grip! You're not some amorous high-school girl! You're Cinder Fall. You've faced worse than this! Straighten up and get it done!_

"I wanted to know if you would accompany me."

Once again, Glynda quirked her eyebrow. "On a hunt?"

"I was thinking something more along the lines of... dinner."

Glynda's eyes widened slightly in realization. She remained silent. The seconds seemed to stretch out. Cinder was getting anxious. "One condition." Cinder perked up at Glynda's voice. "No Grimm heads."

(**)

Cinder was looking up at the night sky. The lights of Vale made it difficult to see the stars. She looked down and straightened out her dress. She was wearing the same black dress she'd wore to the dance a while back.

She looked at her watch. It was a few minutes before the time they'd agreed to meet outside the restaurant. She sighed. Her heart was racing, no matter how much she'd tried to calm it.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. Cinder turned and couldn't help but let out a gasp. Her eyes widened at the sight of Glynda Goodwitch, dressed in a beautiful purple dress.

"Ms. Fall."

Cinder couldn't help but smile at her formality. "We're on a date, Glynda. It's Cinder for tonight."

Glynda rolled her eyes. "Very well, Cinder."

Cinder's smile widened and she reached out her hand, which Glynda took. Cinder then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the back of Glynda's hand. "You look lovely, Glynda," she said as she straightened, looking into Glynda's.

"Thanks, as do you."

"Shall we?" Cinder asked, gesturing towards the door.

Glynda replied by holding out her arm and Cinder hooked hers in.

"I must admit, I'm impressed," Glynda said as they walked towards the restaurant.

"Admittedly, my 'gift' might have made me seem savage, but I assure you, I can be quite charming."

Glynda smiled. "I don't doubt that."

(**)

Cinder felt a light weight on her chest. Something soft and warm was pressed against her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down. There was Glynda, covered by nothing but the sheets of the bed with Cinder's arm wrapped around her. That's when Cinder remembered how last night's date had gone _extraordinarily_ well. She smiled a bit at the memory.

Then she felt Glynda stir. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and looked up. She then leaned up and pressed her lips against Cinder's. The kiss lasted several moments until Cinder broke it.

"Good morning to you, too," Cinder said. "Slept well?"

"Quite. You're very comfortable."

This elicited a slight chuckle from Cinder. "So, what now?"

"It's been a long night," Glynda said with a yawn. "A _very_ long night. I've no work to do today. I'm fine staying here a while longer," she said as she nuzzled herself into Cinder's chest.

Cinder held her tightly, laid back and closed her eyes. _Sounds perfect._


End file.
